Behind Closed Doors
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Story #1 in my post-"Sonata" series. Takes place after the last episode of the series, after the door closes on Mick and Beth. Throw in a birthday party, a scary mobster, a little romance and a lot of farce. No copyright infringement intended.


BETH

As his lips met mine, I felt passion and love and excitement and hope—all these emotions battling for dominance. This was the very definition of my feelings for Mick most of the time; why would kissing him be any different? But it _was_ different this time. This time I knew Mick loved me.

I heard the click of the door from what seemed a mile away as Mick reached out to shut it, never leaving our embrace. Our lips were fused together, our tongues a sensual dance. And it went on and on until I thought I would faint from lack of air combined with the intense pounding of my heart. Finally, I pulled myself away and took a shaky breath, but Mick wouldn't let me go for long. Before I knew it, I was quite literally swept off my feet. I knew he was heading for my bedroom, but I had to stop him. I just couldn't make love to Mick in the same bed where Josh and I….

"No…not there," I whispered. Comprehension dawned as he looked deeply into my eyes. Another reason I loved him.

He turned back toward the couch. He laid me down gently, then began dispensing with our clothing. His long coat came first. Then my sweater. Then his shoes. His cool hands slid up and down my bare arms, till his trembling fingers latched on to the straps of my tank top and bra beneath it. His blue-green eyes held a question—giving me time to stop now. I didn't want him to stop. I know he must have heard the hummingbird flutter of my heart, saw the rapid rise and fall of my chest. I thought that was more than enough invitation, but I nodded once anyway and reached up to bring him down on top of me. Again, his lips trapped mine. We had kissed before, passionately, but nothing had prepared me for the reality of Mick's muscular body pressing mine into the cushions, his hands moving to caress my breasts through my top. And suddenly my top was being pulled over my head, and his mouth replaced his hands.

_Oh my God! Oh my God!_ This refrain repeated over and over in my brain as I felt the vague suggestion of fangs gently brushing against my nipples, then slowly moving up to my neck where my pulse hammered invitingly. He breathed deeply there a moment, and everything stopped. I could tell he was trying to regain control. I opened my tightly shut eyes and saw the eerie glow of his. "Mick? Do we need to stop?"

He turned his head away from me, not wanting to frighten me with his vampire gaze

MICK

Here she was in front of me. My dream. My Beth. Neither of us was fully naked yet and I was already about out of control. This is what I didn't want to happen. Thank God she had seen my like this before or I know she'd be running for the door. Or in a dead faint.

"I'm alright," I all but growled at her. That's good, Mick. Growling is so hot. I breathed in and out slowly a couple times before I thought I could look at her. Mistake. She was so beautiful with her top off that I felt my mouth water and the fangs come down again.

"It's okay," she was saying. "If you can't do this…" Her wide blue eyes implored me.

"No!" I saw her flinch at my outburst. "No, I'm fine. I just need a minute." I felt my face form a grotesque, fangy smile. "You don't know the power you have over me. I told you I hadn't been with a human woman since I was turned. With another vampire, this would be downright sexy about now."

She smiled back. "I find you _very_ sexy, fangs and all." Then she was serious again. "I'm not afraid, Mick. This is who you are. I know you won't hurt me."

I laughed, but it wasn't really funny. "I'm glad one of us is sure. I can hear your blood rushing through your veins and its like a call to that other side of me. That side that wants to rip your throat out and have you for dinner."

She wasn't listening though. I knew this because her soft, warm hands were reaching for my shirt, attempting to pull it up over my head. As they brushed my stomach, I heard myself moan at the beauty of it. "Beth—"

"Listen to me, Mick. I love you." That got my attention. My dead heart leaped inside my chest. "I want to be with you—all of you. We'll go as slowly as you need to. Just don't…don't stop now…" For a moment my mind flashed back to that time in the desert when she offered her neck for me to bite. She had trusted me, and had been able to stop me from killing her then. But it was different now. This time I knew Beth loved me.

I willed those fangs to draw back up, and let her pull my shirt off. I reached out to touch her face, smoothed back her blonde hair, and lowered my mouth and my body down to hers.

BETH

I know we had said "slow", but once Mick's bare chest met mine, I was the one to lose control. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming over his beautiful arms, the lightly furry feel of his chest. My hands dove into his hair and I relished the soft curls at the base of his neck. My hands went to his belt, and I felt the amazed chuckle shake his body at my boldness. But I took that as a sign of encouragement, and soon his jeans joined our other clothes on the floor. I could feel how much he wanted me, and this excited me beyond anything I had ever felt before. I was going for the boxers when he stilled my hand and tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. There was a slight glow there, but no fangs yet.

"Slowly," he whispered. "You're gonna kill me here."

"Okay," I replied. I could hear the tremor in my voice. One thing that was definitely slow, was that he was _slowly_ driving me crazy with this stop-start business. But as much and as quickly as I wanted him, as he began to slow down the pace this time, I felt the wonder of it all building inside of me. He seemed to worship me with his hands and his lips and his tongue. Beginning with my lips, he took each one into his mouth and suckled softly.. On to my throat again, where he licked and yes—my breath caught—nipped at me a little, then licked it better. Not drawing blood, but making me imagine all kinds of dark, sensual possibilities. His mouth glided down to my breasts again, where he took turns with each one, using his hands and mouth until I thought I might scream. Just as I felt on the brink of total insanity, his mouth slid lower to my navel, and his tongue dipped in, making my back bow up off the couch. I felt his smile against my stomach, along with the raspy feel of his whiskers.

His hands slipped under the waistband of my yoga pants, and I moved my legs to allow him to pull them off in one grand gesture. Like he was bullfighting, I thought crazily. He paused to look at me, and I felt my body warm even more—if that were possible.

"Beth," he breathed. "You're beautiful." Our eyes met and held, before he removed my panties, then his boxers, in two efficient movements. He joined me back on the couch and we wrapped our arms around each other, entangling our legs, savoring the sweet closeness of our bodies.

MICK

I didn't know if my soul was ever going to make it to heaven. But suddenly that thought didn't matter so much because I had my first glimpse of it in Beth's naked arms. Fifty years ago I died. Now, at last, here with her, was my reward. I reached down between our bodies and found the soft curls, and felt her shudder as I slipped my fingers inside. She was more than ready for me, but I didn't know if I was ready for her. It was going to take all my self-control not to bury my fangs into her the moment I buried myself into her softness. But I knew one thing for sure—I couldn't go on without experiencing this with her. Without being as close to her as humanly—or inhumanly--possible.

I brought my hands back up to her face, kissing her full lips before joining my body with hers. If my heart hadn't already stopped, I'm sure it would have then. It was the fulfillment of every fantasy I'd ever had in my entire existence, the way her body surrounded me, drew me in, made feel like our bodies were made for each other. I felt the sweat pop out on my forehead at the strain of not taking her roughly, of stopping myself from turning in to the monster that could kill her in an instant.

But then her thighs wrapped around me, pulling me in more deeply. And I was lost.

BETH

As Mick moved within me, I knew he was turning. I felt it in the passionate movements that were becoming increasingly stronger. His eyes glowed and the fangs he had been fighting to control emerged. Here he was at last, my vampire lover. I was a little scared, but too caught up to try to stop him, too out of control myself to consider the consequences. Then his teeth brushed my neck again and I felt the fangs begin to break the skin.

"Wait—no Mick! Wait!" He wasn't hearing me. I felt the exquisite pain as he began drinking from my neck. At that moment, I felt him shudder against me, and I quickly followed him over the edge with a deep moan that I didn't recognize as my own. His mouth stayed firmly attached to my neck a few moments longer, and I began to feel weak and dizzy.

"Mick…."I whispered. It was as if he suddenly woke up. The pain at my neck eased, and he stared at me with his strange eyes, shook his head a little, then blinked away the vampire. And everything went black.

MICK

As my body finally slowed and I came back to myself, I looked down and remembered where I was. And who I was with. Beth. She lay still and pale beneath me. The evidence of what I had done to her still filled my mouth, and I wanted to kill myself at what I saw. Two ghastly holes marred her beautiful neck. I withdrew from her limp body and shakily listened for her pulse. Thank God it was there, but very weak. Her breathing was so shallow I couldn't see her chest rise and fall.

"Beth," I said, lightly tapping her face. "Beth? Beth, please…"

Her dazed eyes slowly opened and focused on my face. "Mick…"

I felt the tears fill my eyes. "Beth, I'm so sorry. I lost control."

"ssssokay…" she murmured weakly. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. She was weightless in my arms, and I knew I was bawling like a baby. My worst nightmare had come to life. I went back to pull on my boxers and returned with a cool towel to wipe her face. She had begun to revive, and a little color had returned to her cheeks. I pulled the comforter over her, and tried to get her to drink from the bottled water beside her bed.

"Mick," she whispered. "I'm alright. I'm more than all right. That was wonderful." And, wonder of wonders, she smiled.

I looked at her in shock. Wonderful? "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, really." She reached up to touch my face and felt my tears. "Hey. It's okay, Mick. I just passed out with the excitement of it all."

"You passed out from loss of blood, you mean." Nothing she could possibly say could take away the guilt I felt.

"Let's do that again." Not even that.

"I don't know, Beth. That was way too scary. I could have—I almost—No—it's too dangerous. You make me lose control."

"But the rest of it," she persisted, "it was good though, wasn't it? I was….good?"

Well, hell yes! I thought. Never had it been so good, either as a human or as a vampire. Tonight, it was a crazy mixture of both. And if I hadn't loved her before, now I knew I could never leave her. She was still staring anxiously at me.

"Beth, you know it was good. You were…perfect. I'm the one who ruined our first time together. This could have ended so much worse—"

"But it didn't. I'm okay. I just need to get used to this—to you—in this way." She was strong enough now to sit up against the pillows. She reached for my hand. I knew it was colder than usual, from the shock of what I had done.

"I don't think we should attempt this again," I said as calmly and rationally as I could.

"Bullshit," my normally sweet-mouthed Beth said vehemently. "It's just going to take some time and, uh, practice. Work on your dismount," she smiled. I smiled back—I couldn't help it. "Come here," she said, pulling my hand, and me, down closer to her on the bed. "I love you," said My Beth, "and no vampire is going to keep me away from you. Not even the one you keep buried inside. I'm here. I'm in this. It's worth a little blood loss to be that close to you.

"Beth—" I protested.

"I know you'll learn to control this. With me, just as you control it in your day-to-day life. Besides," she smirked, "I can't help it if I'm so irresistible."

"No, sweetheart," I said. "That's something you can't possibly help." And I moved under the comforter with her, pulling her close to my side. I clicked off her bedside light and felt slightly comforted by the moonlight spilling in. I watched her all night as she slept.

BETH

I awoke to the smell of coffee. Strong coffee. And….toast? I was still feeling lightheaded from both the physical exertions and the blood loss of the night before, but underlying that was an intense feeling of happiness. Mick St. John loved me, and had showed me last night in every way he possibly could. It seemed so surreal, I just lay in the soft sunlight of dawn and tried to let everything soak in. Then, the object of my affection, my perfect soul mate, could be heard cussing in my kitchen, as the homey smell of toast became the burning smell of toast.

"Dammit!" I smiled and started to get up to help, but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me, and I collapsed back onto the pillows. A few moments later, Mick appeared, bearing a tray with coffee and two pieces of burnt toast, prettily displayed on my best china.

He was wearing only his tight jeans, and that shy smile of his that melted my heart.

He looked into my eyes sheepishly.

"Sorry about the toast. Damn new-fangled toasters! And those were your last two pieces of bread. You really need to get some groceries in this place." He set the tray before me on the bed and reached out to brush back my hair. "How are you feeling?" He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine, then sat on the bed next to me, careful to avoid the morning sunlight.

"Tired and weak, but okay," I said, feeling my heart flutter as memories of the night before rushed back.

"You need to eat, and drink plenty of liquids today."

"No problem—I'm ravenous!" And I suddenly realized how much as I had no trouble slathering my burned toast with the butter and jam he'd artfully arranged on the tray. It really was only burned on one side. I took a bite. It was delicious.

"Thank you, Mick," I said between bites. I became self-conscious as I realized he was watching me so closely as I ate.

"About last night…" Okay, here it comes. Regrets? Self-loathing? Goodbye?

I set down the toast.

"Mick, you don't have to say anything. I know you didn't mean to—"

"No, I didn't." He reached out and gently touched the two puncture wounds on my neck. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt—not much, anyway. I flinched in spite of myself, and hated the flash of pain in his eyes. "The worst part is, if we, uh, do that again, I don't know if I can stop myself."

"Maybe you don't have to stop. I mean, maybe stop a little sooner than you did, before I pass out, I mean." I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. Not a good sign. I sighed heavily. "Please don't beat yourself up about this. I didn't go into this with blinders on. I mean, you're a _vampire_ for cryin' out loud! Vampires bite. They suck your blood. You are what you are, but you're also still a man. A good man." I reached one hand to his and to the coffee with the other. I took a tentative sip. It was good. The man could definitely do coffee. "This isn't a deal breaker. At least not for me."

"The four _f's,"_ he said suddenly, smirking to himself. "Didn't I tell you about the four _f's_?"

"No. What's that?"

"We vampires have a saying about when we vamp out. Fight. Flight. Feed. Fu—"

"I get the picture," I laughed. "No, you didn't tell me. You didn't have to tell me. I figured it might happen. In the desert, when you bit me before, it was a very—" and I could feel myself blushing—"a very sensual experience. A deep connection. Only one other connection could feel so deep. And combining that with a bite…" I couldn't finish. I knew my face must be beet red.

Finally, I got a laugh out of him. Mick loved to see me embarrassed. I liked to attribute that to the dark, vampire side of him. I finished my toast as we sat in companionable silence. He was still staring, watching my mouth as I ate. Looking back into my eyes. But his attention shifted to my cooling coffee. "Drink up. It's best when it's hot." He was looking enviously at my cup.

"Aside from being mortal, and all that goes with that, the one thing I miss most is coffee."

"No way. Not sunlight? Not food? Not—"

"No, coffee would have to be the epitome of humanity."

"That's deep, Mick." I drank it down in front of him, savoring it, taunting him. Payback for how much he enjoyed my earlier embarrassment. "But I can see your point. This is great, by the way. You make crappy toast, but your coffee is heavenly!" I guess I had gone too far, for suddenly the tray disappeared and he had pinned me with lightning speed.

My heart took off running. His face was serious, but his eyes were twinkling at me. Then, there it was. That eyebrow of his went up. God, that was sexy. I decided not to tell him that though. His head was getting way too big these days.

"You know, I've killed people for less than that. Crappy toast, eh?" His mouth came closer to mine. "Those are clearly fighting words."

"Don't you mean _biting words_?" His mouth muffled my laughter. Then, as the kiss became less punishing and more demanding, I forgot everything but Mick.

MICK

I was enjoying kissing Beth's sassy mouth way too much. Especially since I remembered all too well that she was naked beneath the comforter. My hand sneaked beneath the covers and I relished the soft kitten sounds she was making. But I had to stop this before it got too out of hand. She just couldn't afford the blood loss again so soon.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from her, noting with satisfaction how her big, blue eyes looked as dazed as I felt. At least we would both be suffering together. Small comfort.

"Hey, I don't think we should start something we can't finish right now," I told her. "You've already donated too much to Mick's Blood Bank."

She laughed. "Yes, and not even a cookie afterwards." Her hands reached up and tangled in my hair. "It was for a good cause, though."

I grabbed a wandering hand and kissed it. Everything about her was so soft. I longed to lose myself again in that softness.

"You, my dear, need to rest, eat more and keep up those fluids." I looked pointedly at the additional water bottles I had put by the bed. "But your cupboards are seriously bare."

"I've been a little too busy lately to get to the store. I think I've got some canned soup and some TV dinners in the freezer. I'll be okay."

"That's not what I keep in _my_ freezer," I said. She smiled, as I intended. "I really need to get in some serious freezer time. I've gotten entirely too hot lately."

She laughed. "You certainly have." I felt my face redden. "Now who's embarrassed," Beth chuckled. "You go on. Don't worry about me. It's a good thing it's Saturday, so I have time to recover from hurricane Mick."

"But I hate to leave you like this. Before I go, though, I want to see if you are strong enough to get out of this bed." I reached out to help her up, but she suddenly remembered her state of undress.

"Could you, uh, get my robe for me first? It's hanging inside the door of my closet."

I walked to the closet, opened it, and saw a fuzzy, pink concoction hanging on a hook. It had a big white poodle on the side of it. "Cute," I laughed, handing it to her.

She ignored me and began putting on the robe. I stood back and watched the show, enjoying the brief flash of breast and thigh. God, this woman got to me. I took her arm and helped her to her feet. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she seemed to be better. She leaned on me as we walked to the bathroom. At the door, she turned to me, and I was enveloped in one of Beth's warm hugs. I buried my face in her hair and wrapped my arms around the silly pink robe. "I love you," she whispered. I pulled back and looked into those gorgeous eyes, my whole body suddenly light and free. "I love you too," I managed, and couldn't resist kissing her again. A few blissful minutes passed, and she was the one to pull away. "I think I'll be alright now. Nothing a hot bath won't fix. You go and take care of your vampire things." She looked at me shyly. " But will you come back later?"

I didn't see how I could keep away now. "Give me a few hours, and I'll come back by to check on you."

"Okay." I could tell she didn't want me to go. I knew I didn't want to either, but we needed some distance from each other. Or, rather, she needed the distance to recover from the night's events. And I had to figure out how to control myself. Maybe Joseph had some advice. "I'll let myself out. I'll have my cell nearby, so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"I need _you_," she breathed, and pressed those succulent lips back on mine, her warm tongue slipping into my mouth, tangling wetly with mine. "I'm letting you go—for now." She kept her eyes on mine as she slowly shut the bathroom door. I almost collapsed against the door and groaned. I heard her laughter behind the door, then, a few moments later, the sound of the tub filling up. I went back into the living room, found my discarded shirt, jacket, and boots, put them on, and left Beth's house. I was happier than I had ever been. Halfway down her front stairs, my phone rang. It was Josef.

"Hey, Romeo," came the familiar, sardonic voice. "I'm at your place, early on a Saturday morning, but the freezer is bare. Let me guess where you are…"

I laughed. "I'll be there in a minute." With one last glance at Beth's door, I smiled, and got in my car.

As I let myself in to my apartment, I could smell Josef's presence. A mixture of blood and high-dollar cologne. And scotch. My best scotch. He was, of course, helping himself to my bagged blood and making himself right at home.

"It's kinda early for scotch, isn't it? I would think you'd be having a Bloody Carrie instead." A Bloody Carrie was Josef's invention: O neg. and vodka, with a nod to Stephen King. He used to have a thing for Sissy Spacek, and all that blood was a big turn-on. It was a vampire thing.

Josef swirled the drink in his hand, and smirked at my good mood. "It would appear that Big Bad Mick has been with Goldilocks all night. So tell me, did you get to sample her basket of goodies?" I wanted to tell him he was mixing up his fairy tales, but I think Josef had actually known the Brothers Grimm. "And why is your shirt inside out?"

I looked down. He laughed when I realized it wasn't inside out. "Well that answers that question."

"Well, you're not getting all the details this time, so don't ask." He regarded me a moment with his penetrating gaze, then chuckled again.

"It seems we have similar problems," he said. "I'm here, my friend, to ask your help."

I feigned tremendous astonishment, though actually I _was_ a little astonished. Josef was about three hundred years older than me. I thought he knew everything about women, both the dead and undead. This could only be about Simone, and her desire to become a vampire.

"Simone must be putting the pressure on. Being your prime freshie isn't enough for her?"

"Apparently not. Most women would be honored…."

"Yeah, of course. I can understand that--"

"But really," Josef continued, pretending to ignore me, "she isn't trying to play hard-to-get."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I can't find her anywhere. She doesn't pick up her phone or answer her messages. I've tried her usual haunts—her office, the clubs. We aren't joined at the hip—at least not as often as I'd like to be—but she usually lets me know if she is going away on business or to visit her family. No one is giving me any info at her office. We have a date tomorrow, but she hasn't connected with me to find out the details."

"Don't you think it's a little early to put out an APB? I mean, she may just need to get away from you for awhile. Or maybe she's seeing someone else and doesn't know how to break it off with you."

Josef seemed genuinely shocked. "She doesn't want to break it off with me. She wants me to turn her."

"Then maybe this _is_ a case of playing hard-to-get. It seems to be working. You miss her. She's giving you a taste of what it would be like if she wasn't around anymore."

"That's not like Simone. I'm telling you, Mick, I think something is off about this. Would you look into it? I have my own contacts and PI's—"

"You do?" I was offended.

"But you, Mick, would actually take a personal interest in this and maybe care about the person you're looking for. Plus, the vampire angle needs to be handled delicately."

I was still a little miffed that Josef used other investigators. "Gee, Josef, I don't know…maybe I'm not quite experienced enough..."

Josef was suddenly serious. This was an emotional state that occurred so rarely with him that I knew I had to stop messing with him. "All kidding aside, Mick, I have the feeling that her disappearance has something to do with me."

"Why do you say that?"

Josef set down his glass and looked down at his $1,000 shoes, then back up at me.

"I've tried to operate a legitimate business, but sometimes I don't have a choice of who I associate with. I screwed over the wrong guy, and he's not too happy with me right now. He confronted me the other day in a restaurant, and Simone was with me."

"Is he one of us?" I asked.

"No. And normally I could have someone just take him out, scum that he is, or even handle it myself, but he could have Simone."

"What's his name?"

"Brian Oliver." I'd heard of him. A very shady character. I was surprised Josef had stooped so low as to do business with this guy.

"I can see why you're afraid. He's left a lot of bodies in his wake."

"I would sprout some fangs and go after him, but I can't find him. He's better than a vampire at hiding in plain sight. That's where you come in, buddy, and you know I'd rather hire someone than to get my nails dirty."

I knew Josef would seriously rip Oliver's head off if he found out he had Simone. He really must have reached a dead end to ask for help with this. By no means would he stand back and let me handle everything once I found Oliver for him.

"I'll do it. Get me all the info you've dug up so far and I'll start from there." I looked longingly toward the door that led to my freezer. Dying of heat exhaustion was a real possibility for a vampire. We had to cool our bodies down every day or two or run the risk of overheating. This was a price we paid to live in LA. Before electricity, vampires had to stay in cooler parts of the world. But I'd grown up here before I was turned, and couldn't see myself living anywhere else. Josef noticed the direction of my gaze.

"Are you behind on your freezer time again?"

"Yeah, but I'll be alright. I've got a few more hours left in me."

"I'm sure Beth heated things up for you last night, too" He just couldn't resist one more jab at me. "At this rate, you'll be spending a lot more time in that freezer."

"Yeah, I hope so," I said, and he laughed. I walked my friend to the door. "Hey, man, I'll do my best for Simone. I'll get Logan on this. You haven't had any more threats from him, have you? Ransom requests?"

"No, which is actually the weird part about all this. I'll let you know if I hear anything." He shook my hand. "Thanks, Mick. You pretty much owe me for helping you save Beth not long ago, so don't trouble yourself about collecting anything. We'll just have to be even for awhile, until you need me for something again sometime."

"Gee, thanks, Josef. You're a real pal for considering my feelings like that. I'll call you." He left and the door closed with a soft click.

BETH

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking. Mick, I sighed. I tried not to get out of bed too quickly, wanting to avoid the dizzy spells I'd had all day. But the food, water, and rest must have helped because I felt almost normal as I walked to the door. It wasn't Mick.

"Simone." I was surprised to see her. The vision of Mick's mouth on her arm flashed before me. It was going to take awhile to erase that image.

"Beth…hope this isn't a bad time." She must have noticed my rumpled hair and clothes.

"No, please come in. Have a seat. Can I get you some tea? Coffee?" Simone, all model-like sophistication, glided in and sat on my couch. I felt decidedly frumpy in my sweats and t-shirt.

"Nothing for me, thanks. I just came to ask you a favor."

I sat in the chair across from her, and, looking down, caught sight of my underwear piled atop my yoga pants. Right where Mick had tossed them. My face reddened, and I shoved them casually under the chair with my foot.

"Josef mentioned to me that he didn't know when exactly his real birthday was, so I thought maybe we could just pick a day and have a little celebration. Just Josef and I and you and Mick. Then, I would whisk him away to Paris for the weekend."

"A birthday party? Cake and blood?" The idea amused me. Simone laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it won't be quite traditional. We could have it at my house tomorrow night. Just cocktails and well, cake for us. I don't know where I'm going to get four-hundred and twenty-seven candles…"

"As long as there is blood and booze, " I told her, "I'm sure the guys will be happy. How can I help?"

"Well, it's going to be a surprise, so I need you to get Mick there. Don't tell Mick either—they can't keep secrets from each other. They're like an old married couple that way."

"Sure, okay. I'll try. Mick generally has a mind of his own though."

"I've been scouring the city for a birthday present for the vampire who has everything. Not an easy task."

"Oh, " I said, "now I've got to come up with something too." We sat in companionable silence. I liked Simone, and it really was nice to be able to talk to someone else involved in this crazy vampire business. I was touched at Simone's idea for the party. And Josef very much liked to be the center of attention. I noticed suddenly that Simone was focusing on my neck. I reached up a self-conscious hand.

"Looks like Mick has left his brand on you. I'm happy for you both. I knew the minute I saw you two together that he really has strong feelings for you. It's good to see. Mick has always seemed so lonely to me."

My interest was piqued. "Really? I assumed he was constantly surrounded by beautiful women."

"Well, yes, that's true. Beautiful freshies that Josef hooked him up with. Nothing serious that I've seen over the few years I've known him." Impulsively, she reached out to touch my hand. "Mick is a beautiful man—inside and out. He deserves someone who truly appreciates that. And I know about Coraline. Not exactly a fairy tale romance, from what Josef told me."

"No, she really did a number on him." Not a subject I wanted to dwell on.

"Beth, please don't be offended, but are you feeling okay? You look a little pale and sick today." She looked knowingly at my neck.

"We kinda got carried away last night, I guess."

Simone chuckled. "Been there, done that too. The first time Josef bit me when we were uh, _together,_ I passed out."

I blushed. "Me too, " I confided. "Last night was our first time. Mick feels really bad."

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad the next time. It actually gets even better, if you can believe that's possible." Her eyes went fuzzy, as if reminiscing. "Anyway, that's why Josef and I are only together a couple times a week. Self-preservation."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. There were so many personal questions I wanted to ask her, but I also didn't want to betray Mick's trust.

"So," I asked, "what time tomorrow? And what's your address?"

We discussed the time and place and logistics of getting both of the boys there. I saw her out and she said she was off on her continued quest for Josef's present.

About an hour after Simone left, there was another knock at my door. I'd been shopping online for new bedding. I couldn't spend another night with Mick under the comforter Josh had helped me pick out. This time, it was Mick at the door.

"Hey," I said shyly, basking in the beauty of his presence. I took a minute to admire how he filled out his well-worn jeans and

habitual Henley shirt—forest green this time. His unusual eyes took on that color. Lord, help me.

The moment the door closed behind us, he pulled me into his arms and fused his mouth to mine.

"Hey to you too," he said a few minutes later. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better."

We walked hand-in-hand to the couch. "A hundred times better. I've eaten. I've drunk my water. I've slept—as per Dr. St. John's orders."

"Good." Suddenly, it was like Mick's ears pricked up. He looked away from me, sniffing the air. "Simone's been here, " he said.

Remembering my promise to Simone, I tried to formulate my deception. "Why do you say that?"

"I can smell her. Once I've tasted someone's blood—" He realized his error at once when he saw my reaction to that piece of knowledge.

"Anyway, how long ago was she here? What did she want?"

"About an hour ago. She needed my help with something."

"With what?"

I hated to lie to him, but this was for a good cause. "I can't tell you that. Girl stuff." But I wasn't a good liar.

"Beth—"

"Mick, don't push me on this." I tried to sound stern. He didn't like the sound of that. He began looking around my apartment and sniffing some more. A few moments of that and he nodded to himself. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know you can't tell me anything right now, but I'll take care of this. I gotta go."

"What?!" He was leaving? He turned back to the door.

"I'll call you later," he said. "Lock the door behind you." I watched, incredulous, as the door slammed between us.

MICK

As I left Beth's place, I tried to zero in on Simone's scent. . Once I got outside, there was nothing. It had been too long since she had left. I called Josef.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

"Well, she was just at Beth's an hour ago, so she hadn't been picked up by Oliver. Beth was acting funny though. She said Simone had asked her for help, but Beth wouldn't tell me with what. She's hiding something, I know it."

"I got a call from Oliver," Josef said ominously. "He told me I would pay with something very dear to me. See if you can track Simone, and I'll try again to call her. This is really pissing me off."

I disconnected with Josef and dialed Logan. "Hey, I need your help."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, Mick."

"Make the time. I'll be right there."

Before getting into my car, I had to stop by an ATM. That was always the case before I went to see Logan. I drove to his warehouse basement apartment.

I didn't knock—the music was too loud anyway, but he saw me through his video monitor and buzzed me in. Logan was busy with a video game. I could see he was doing well. What a nerd.

"I need you to show me recent video surveillance from around Beth's house."

"Already spying on her, eh? You know what they say—if you love someone, set them free…" I pushed some bills into his open hand.

Reluctantly, he paused his game and turned to another computer. In a matter of minutes, he had a stop light video pulled up. "It was about an hour ago," I told him. "And I'm not looking for Beth."

The images of a busy street flashed before me. "There! There she is. Follow that girl."

Other area business surveillance and stop light cameras saw her getting into her red Porsche, and driving a few blocks to an expensive jewelry store. She parked and went inside. As Logan forwarded through the taped footage, about a half-hour on the counter passed, and she was still inside.

"Can you tap into the store's video?" Logan tried with no success.

"This is majorly encrypted, about as tough to get into as a bank. Or Fort Knox."

"I thought you got into Fort Knox one time."

"That was on a bet," he told me, and held out his hand again. Glad I stopped at the ATM.

"You're a vampire in so many ways, " I told him, piling on the cash until he nodded in satisfaction.

"This is gonna take awhile. I can call you when I get in."

"Okay. I'm heading to that store until you do. What's the address?"

On my way out, I called Josef again and gave him the store name and address. He was quiet on the line a moment.

"Are you there?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. That store is owned by Oliver's corporation. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

Josef arrived at the jewelry store right as I did. We both hurried in out of the blazing sun. There was no sign of Simone inside. We could still smell her, though. The store was very posh,and an older man in a very nice suit greeted us.

"May I help you, gentlemen?"

"We're looking for a lady that came in here earlier," Josef said casually. But I could see the tightness around his mouth and in his forehead. "Long, brown hair. Very classy."

"I'm sorry sir, uh, sirs, but I can't discuss our clientele. You understand." Before I could stop him, Josef had the poor guy pinned to the wall.

"I think you'll make an exception," he growled menacingly.

Before this got out of hand, I pulled out the picture of Simone I'd found at her law firm's website and shoved it near his face.

I could hear his heartbeat's rapid acceleration.

"Have you seen this woman?" I could tell the man was trying to talk, but Josef's hold on his collarwas a little tight.

"Josef, hey—ease up." The man caught a grateful breath.

"Yes," the man strained to say, "she was in here an hour or so ago. She bought a watch and left."

"Has Brian Oliver been around here lately?"

"No. I've never actually met the man."

"You'd better not be lying, old man, or I'll use all these earrings and give you multiple body piercings—with my teeth." Josef briefly flashed his fangs, then released him. The man slid down the wallin shock. I was afraid he was going to have a coronary.

My phone suddenly demanded attention. It was Logan.

"What do ya got?" I asked without preamble.

"The girl looked around a long time, bought something, then split. She went back to her car and

drove away on the freeway. I've lost track of her."

"Dammit! Which way?" He told me and I disconnected.

Outside, I sat in Josef's car with him. "Where's the Ferrari?"

"She's getting detailed. It'll be delivered tomorrow. Besides, the BMW is a little less obvious, don't you think?"

Josef babied his red Ferrari convertible on a regular basis. I called it the "vamp-mobile" sometimes just

to annoy him. He thought of it more as a babe magnet. I had serious car envy, so I didn't doubt that assessment.

He tried his cell again. "Shit! Why isn't she picking up her damn phone?"

"Maybe the battery's dead." He wasn't buying it.

"This guy Oliver is really dangerous, Mick. I don't like not being able to talk to her or keep track of her.

And what the hell is she doing in one of his jewelry stores? Too much of a coincidence."

"Well, before I caught Simone's scent at Beth's you had actually wanted me to track down Oliver. Shall we start there now? I mean, Simone seems to be alright for now."

"Yeah, you go for Oliver. I'll check a few more places for Simone. Maybe she's back at home by now."

He handed me a file on Brian Oliver. I opened it and looked at his picture. A big, muscular guy who looked like he stepped out of a Godfather movie.

"You're keeping some mean company these days, buddy." I scanned a few documents.

"Looks like he's about to be indicted for racketeering."

"Yeah, that's why he's pissed at me. I was about to buy a jet from him, and when I heard

about the indictment, I pulled out of the deal. Looks like he's hurting for funds and was

counting on the twenty million I promised him. I don't need any federal attention directed

at me because of any business dealings with a mobster."

I nodded in understanding. The vampire community's coexistence with humans was a delicate balance.

And if one of us was in the spotlight, that light could very well shine on all of us.

"A good reason why we should take care of this problem ourselves," I said. "I'll check with some

of my contacts and get back with you."

"You mean your new contact in the DA's office?" Josef was like a dog with a bone sometimes.

"Yeah, her too." I got out of Josef's car and walked quickly back to mine. Damn, that sun was hot.

I was really starting to feel a little weak from it, but I couldn't let Josef down. I headed back to Beth's.

_________________

For the third time that day, I stood outside Beth's door. I knocked. Once. Twice. No answer. I listened closely,

but heard no sounds within, no heartbeat. That could be bad. I knew I was being paranoid, so before I broke

down the door, I called her cell phone. She picked it up on the second ring.

"Hi, Mick," she said in that sexy voice she used only for me.

"Hi, Beautiful. I'm at your place, but you aren't here. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, as you pointed out, I don't have much to eat, so I'm here at the grocery store to get a few things.

I'm feeling fine, so no lectures."

I smiled at her fiery independence. "No lectures--I was just sorry I missed you. Yes, and still a little worried."

"Don't worry. Can you wait there for me? I'm checking out now, and I'm just around the corner."

I looked at my watch, then tried to gauge my temperature. Another hour shouldn't hurt me.

"Sure. I'll meet your downstairs."

From the front steps of Beth's Victorian-style condo, I saw her come around the corner, carrying two large

grocery sacks in her hands. I hurried to help her, dodging the intense sun by jumping from awning to awning.

She smiled in greeting and I took the bags from her. Then I was rewarded with a deep kiss in the middle of the sidewalk. Pedestrians had to walk around us, some annoyed, some smiling knowingly.

"You're welcome," I said, still somewhat in awe that this ethereal creature was mine. We walked on to her building.

"You're not going to suddenly run out on me again," she said, no doubt thinking of the last time I left her in hot

pursuit of Simone.

"No, not right away. I need a favor, but I don't want you to do it just because we're uh---"

"In love?" She finished. She blushed and smiled up at me and I blushed and smiled down at her. I couldn't

believe I was being so mushy around her. Thank God Josef wasn't here to see it; I'd never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, _that_."

"So, what's the big mystery?"

"Josef and I are working on a case. Can you access the DA's office database from home?" I could just

see the wheels turning in that beautiful brain of hers. Beth loved to get her cute little nose into dangerous

situations, which was why I knew she was keeping something from me regarding Simone. But there

were ways to make her talk. I smiled evilly at the possibilities. I'd get to that later.

"Yes, I can do that," she was saying. "What are you looking for?"

"Have you heard of Brian Oliver?"

"Sure. Ben is helping the Feds with his indictment. He's a pretty dangerous guy. Why are you investigating him?"

"He's made some threats to Josef. We need to know if the DA or the Feds know where he might be right now."

"And then what, Mick? Why don't you just take this to the cops? Vampire justice isn't always the right way."

"No," I told her, "but it's usually the most permanent solution." I thought of the several times I'd saved Beth

using such "justice." I didn't regret any of it. Something seemed to occur to her, and she suddenly gave up

the argument.

"Yeah, I see your point."

By then we had reached her house and were walking up the stairs. On the porch, she reached up again and kissed me through the grocery bags. She touched my face. "You feel very hot," she said with concern.

"It's because of you, baby," I teased. "I'm alright. I just need to get to my freezer soon."

"I thought you were going to do that after you left this morning."

"I got a little sidetracked..."

"Let me guess: Josef. I would hate to see you get in trouble because you were involved in some of Josef's....hijinks."

I laughed at her word choice. "He'd do the same for me--and has, on many occasions. We're big boys. We can handle Oliver."

She let us in and I set her bags on the kitchen counter. She told me to start up her laptop while she began putting things away.

A few minutes later, she joined me at the computer, wrapping her arms around my back and reaching around me to bring up the website. We changed places so she could enter her password. I nuzzled her hair and held her close while she brought up the files on Oliver. The smell of her hair and my heightened temperature were making me dizzy.

"Oliver has several known addresses; three just in LA. Nothing in here to say where he is right this minute."

She e-mailed the list to me so I could access it through my phone. I suddenly had to reach for the counter to steady myself. She felt me shaking and turned around in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Could I borrow your shower? I think I can get cooled down enough to make it home."

She helped me to the bathroom, and I felt a sense of déjà vu as I remembered us taking a similar trek that morning. She turned on the shower full blast on cold. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't enjoy her helping me take my clothes off. When I finally got in, it was like a shock as the cold water hit me. It wasn't nearly cold enough, but I did feel better at once, and leaned gratefully against the wall.

It was then I noticed Beth watching me through the glass doors.

BETH

I felt ashamed that, while I was concerned for Mick's health, my overriding feeling as I looked at him in my shower was awe. Okay, there was some lust there, too. Simone was right: he was a beautiful man. And yes, I did fully appreciate it as I watched him cool down. He was all lean muscle and toned abs.

His shoulders were broad, and my gaze lingered on his hair. Wet, it smoothed out the curl, and

he slicked it back with his strong hands. I watched the water fall over him in rivulets, remembering the feel of the sexy hair on his chest, following its path down to his navel, then lower to his--

"Would you like to join me?" I was caught, and he was enjoying my embarrassment, as usual.

"Yes, I would, but it's way too cold for me. You just continue…I'll stand by if you need any help."

He smiled knowingly. About ten minutes passed, and he seemed sufficiently cooled down, but I was more than sufficiently heated up at the private show he had put on for me. I don't think he had planned to before, but since I was watching, he decided to actually bathe while he was in there. The vision of him lathering up—everywhere—made my heart race and my hands sweat. He used my shampoo and I laughed ashe spiked up his hair into a Mohawk. I wished more than anything in the world that the water wasn't so damn cold! He rinsed off and abruptly turned off the water. I rushed to the cabinet for a towel, and purposefully chose one with pink flowers.

I held the towel open for him and he walked into it, hugging me at the same time, intentionally

getting me all wet. I laughed, then I nearly swooned as his mouth took mine in a searing kiss.

The towel fell away and I felt the sensual experience of wet, naked vampire. His wet hands slipped beneath my blouse, and my knees buckled.

"Oh, God, Beth," he whispered into my neck, where my pulse beat strong for him.

"I wish I could make love to you right now, but it's too soon. I don't know how to control myself

yet, and you aren't recovered enough…."

"I know. And you need to go home. I can't believe I'm jealous of a freezer."

He brushed my hair from my eyes. In his, I could see the stirring of the vampire,

and lower, I could feel his desire for me. We both had a very frustrating night ahead of us.

Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"I'll let you get dressed. Do you need me to drive you home?" He was busy drying off his face,

then rubbing his chest with the flowery towel—a sight I surely never expected seeing in my bathroom.

"I'm much better now. I'll make it home." He was looking at me longingly, those bedroom eyes

of his doing crazy things to my heart.

"I'd better go before you overheat us both." I smiled and left the room, unable to resist a final glance at his muscular behind as he bent over to pick up his shorts. I heard him chuckle at my low whistle.

Damn vampire hearing.

I walked Mick to my door, not wanting to let him go. Then, I suddenly remembered Josef's party.

"Do you have plans tomorrow night," I asked him in my most seductive tone.

"It depends on this case with Josef. If that's wrapped up, I thought maybe we could get together.

Did you have something in mind?"

"Let me surprise you. I'll pick you up. About six?"

"I'm intrigued. And I'll call you again when I wake up."

I couldn't resist one more kiss from his sexy mouth. "Sweet dreams."

"They'll be all about you. Thanks for the shower."

"Anytime St. John. Next time, maybe I _will_ join you."

"Promises, promises. Lock the door." And then he was gone.

MICK

From what seemed like from a great distance, I heard my cell phone ring. I pushed up the lid of my freezer bed and grabbed my phone from the nearby table. The clock on the wall said it was 10:00, and the sunlight filtering from beaneath the blinds told me it was in the a.m. I'd slept about fourteen hours, right after some serious blood consumption.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," said Josef in an annoyingly chipper tone. Didn't this guy ever sleep?

"Hey, any news?"

"None. Still no word from Simone, no more threats from Oliver. We have that date tonight, and no word from her. I'm slowly going insane here." I could tell he was at his office from the background murmers and the clicking of keyboards. He had gotten the list I'd sent him of the addresses for Oliver that Beth had found for me.

"Did you try any of those addresses?"

"Yeah, sent some guys over to check them all out. They're all unoccupied at the moment. Not even a maid at any of them."

"Maybe he skipped town. That indictment is supposed to be handed down today."

"That's what I thought. I swear, if he took Simone with him--"

"Don't go there, Josef." I tried to reassure him. "She was still okay as of yesterday afternoon. So, do you want me on Oliver detail or Simone detail?"

"I'll handle tracking Simone today. You might want to take to the street and ask around about Oliver. Maybe expand outside the city to those other addresses."

"It's like you're reading my mind. I'll get dressed and get on it."

After a light breakfast of 0 positive, I was out the door. What a difference fourteen hours made! I felt like a new vampire. I thought of Beth, probably up for hours by now. I wondered if she was remembering our night together, or looking forward to tonight, like I was. Just the memory of her, naked and passionate in my arms, was enough to make me want to forget my work for Josef and head over to her place right now. I settled for a phone call as I took the elevator down to my car.

Five rings with no answer, and I was switched over to voice mail. She must be in the middle of something. A touch of paranoia gripped me for a moment, but I resolutely tamped it down. Beth was a busy woman. Her life didn't revolve around me. Still…Easy, Mick. Focus on the job at hand.

I drove over to a friend's bar, the Stake and Fang. I always had to laugh to myself when I saw the old-fashioned hanging sign. Daryl Morgan was the owner and main bartender. He was also a vampire. Daryl and I had always had a strange connection. We were the same age. We were turned in the same year—1952. Daryl didn't know his sire, but another vampire had taken him under his wing and stopped him from going wild. This vampire was now his wife. Odd how things happen. Aside from Josef, Daryl was probably the vamp I was closest to.

I felt my eyes adjust in relief as I walked into the darkened bar. It was made to look like an old English pub, with a long mahogany bar and a few booths near the wall. Daryl was bartending. I took a seat at the bar.

"Hey, Mick. Pretty early in the day for you to be bar-hopping."

"I wish I had the time for that. No, I'm looking for some information. You heard of Brian Oliver?"

"You don't mess around," Daryl laughed. "Sure, he's got a big car operation going all up and down the coast. What do you need to know?

"Where he is," I said. Daryl set down a glass of blood in front of me. He kept some on hand for his vampire patrons.

"That's an easy one—the Feds arrested him last night. He's been indicted for racketeering."

Well, this was news. "Last night? You're kidding me? It didn't make the news."

"I think they're trying to get a few more of his cronies before Oliver's indictment makes them skip town."

"Well, I'll be damned. This is great!" I downed my "cocktail" in celebration. I reached for my wallet, but Daryl waved my money aside.

"Don't worry about it. The news and the drink are on me. Anything to help."

"Thanks, man. Hey, you need to come over for poker with Josef and me sometime soon."

"Sounds good. See ya, Mick."

Outside the bar, I called Josef with the update.

"Damn! I wanted a piece of him before the Feds got to him. So the question still is, where is Simone? I had her house watched all night. She didn't come home. What if Oliver has her stashed somewhere, and he gives the kill order now that he's in jail?"

"Josef, let's not jump to conclusions."

"The threats were real, Mick. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I'm on it. Any suggestions on where to start?"

"Not a clue. I'm tapped out."

"I think I have an idea. Beth met with Simone. I know she was hiding something—"

"And I'm sure you have ways of making her talk—"  
"Again with the mind-reading," I laughed. "Let me see what I can squeeze out of her, and I'll get back to you. In the meantime, get some sleep!"

"Yeah, buddy. You squeeze away." I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"This is becoming a habit," Beth said to me as she stood in her doorway to greet me. When she looked at me like that, those big blue eyes shining, I always felt a little shy and tounge-tied. Good thing I was good at acting cool. I advanced upon her menacingly, all but slammed the door behind us, and pulled her firmly to me. I caught the laughter in her eyes just before I took her mouth with mine. As usual, my knees began to weaken, and I held on to her for dear life, burying my hands in her hair and making the kiss last as long as she could hold her breath. Vampires didn't have to worry about that problem. It went on so long, she was the one to have to pull away breathlessly. "Geeze, Mick, are you trying to kill me?"

"But what a way to go…"

"Yeah," she sighed, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her tightly, whispering my love for her into her sweet-smelling hair.

"Hey," I finally said. "I called just awhile ago, and you didn't pick up. Did you get my message?"

"No, I had to run out for a minute. I guess I didn't hear my phone ring."

I didn't want to make her think I was checking up on her, so I didn't push it.

"I wondered if you had talked to Simone today."

"What's going on, Mick? You've been acting crazy. What's up with all the concern about Simone? Is Josef having you follow her?"

She'd caught me. I could feel the usual deer-in-the-headlights expression I got when taken by surprise by her. It seemed to happen frequently. I had to learn to control that.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think…"

"With Josef, I'm pretty sure it's what I think. I don't get him. He won't turn her, but he's paranoid about where she goes and what she does. She wants to be more than just a freshie to him, but he's not giving in, is he?"

"Remember Sarah? Still pretty fresh in his mind, even by vampire standards."  
"He turned _you_ back, didn't he? He's capable of making it work."  
"I know. I used the same argument with him. Josef is scared. He's got to figure this out in his own time, without any pressure from…_females_."

Oh, her hackles were up now. "Is that all we are to you guys? Freshies with benefits?"

"You know it's not like that with us—" This was not going at all the way I had envisioned it. I had to settle her down or she wasn't going to open up at all about Simone. Sisterhood was a powerful thing.

"Look," I said, placing my finger over her lips before the next barrage came at me, "let's not argue about this. I just wanted to know if you had talked to Simone today."

I could see the war raging within her; one side wanting to fight, the other to surrender. I leaned down and begain nuzzling her neck, then moved up to her ear, where I gave a gentle nip. She shivered, her heart accellerated, and I knew surrender would be the order of the day. Or not.

"Don't you try to change the subject, Mick St. John," Beth breathed. I put my tounge inside her ear, and moved my hands to the buttons of her blouse. I remembered how much I loved interrogations.

"Sure, okay. Just tell me what's up with you and Simone." I was slowly walking her backward to my new favorite spot in her house—the couch.

"You can't make me talk. I'm sworn to secrecy." I blazed a trail of kisses and nips down her cheek and to her waiting lips. We'd reached the couch, and it didn't take much effort to have her on her back, our mouths drinking hotly of one another's. I suddenly forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"Mick—" Beth was saying.

"Oh, Beth!"

"Mick! Your crotch is ringing!" Well, that was one way to put it. Yeah, and it was vibrating too. I sat up and answered my phone. Beth's phone rang at the same time, and she went to answer it.

"Josef, this had better be good!" I'm sure he could hear my heavy breathing.

"Quit what you're doing—or rather, _who_—and get over to my place." Now he'd gone too far.

"Josef—" I literally growled.

"Please, Mick, I'm going nuts here."

I sighed and dragged a shaky hand through my hair. I looked up and saw Beth giving a crazy thumbs-up sign to me. What the hell?

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. And forget about what we agreed to earlier—you're going to owe me big after this."

Beth hung up her phone and came back to me. I watched with extreme disappointment as she re-buttoned her blouse.

"That was Ben. He just told me Brian Oliver was picked up last night. Looks like Josef's troubles are over."

"Hardly. Yeah, I heard about that earlier. He needs to see me again. I guess I'm on my way over there now."

She pushed her kiss-swollen bottom lip out. "Are you sure?" She asked, moving her hand inside my shirt. "I'm sorry." I sighed. " I already agreed to help him. I'll make it up to you tonight. I think we'll still be on for six, right?"

"Okay. I'll pick you up," she said, and kissed me one last time. I headed straight for the door before I changed my mind.

I pulled into Josef's huge circle driveway and parked behind his BMW. His vampire butler, Niles, a butler in his former life as well, let me in with a polite: "Sir. He's expecting you."

I walked back to his home office area, conveniently located near the pool. Josef was pacing back and forth, no doubt impatient for my arrival.

"Mick—you gotta help me; I'm losing my mind here."

"I ain't gonna argue with that—"

"What did Beth say about Simone?"

"Well, Josef, I was in the middle of finding out when you so rudely interrupted me. She says she's sworn to secrecy."

"Remember, when Coraline came back? You swore up and down it was her. You were sounding pretty crazy yourself." His pacing was driving _me_ crazy.

"And, as I recall, you didn't believe me at the time."

"I only bring that up to let you know that that's where my head is now."

I stood deliberately in front of him to make him stop. "I believe you, man. Oliver's threats are real. But you're now approaching panic mode, and that's not like you at all. I'm getting more worried about you than Simone."

Just then, Niles uncharacteristically rushed in. He looked in shock.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt--I think you should come out front right away."

"Is it Simone?"

"No, sir—there's really no way to explain it…"  
We brushed past the butler and headed back through the house. As we approached the front door, we heard a loud, metallic crash, and the sound of an engine revving up and speeding down the driveway. Josef opened the door in time for us to see the tail of a tow truck exiting through the gate. Then our attention came back to the unusual delivery on Josef's front lawn.

"What the hell—"

Deeply sunken into the well-manicured grass was a four-by-four-foot cube of red steel and tan leather. With a sense of great foreboding, we walked over to it. Josef squatted down beside the cube and saw, deeply embedded into the metal, a small, yellow shield, and upon it, a rearing black stallion, and the letters "S F". The Ferrari. Or what was left of it.

"Holy shit!" He all but screeched. "That goddamn son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip his head off and shove it up his ass! I'm gonna suck the bastard dry! I'm gonna disembowel him with my bare hands! I'm—I'm" He was shaking so hard I thought he was going to explode. He was also seriously vamping out. I didn't dare try to comfort him. While he raged away and listed further ways he planned to desecrate Oliver's corpse, I noticed a folded slip of paper, duct-taped to the side of the uh, Ferrari. I opened it up. Neatly printed were these simple words: "Now, we're square."

My lips twitched, and I mashed them quickly together so Josef wouldn't see. Oliver was a bastard, but you had to admire his style. Josef grabbed the paper from me, and began his diatribe all over again.

Simone took that unfortunate moment to drive up in her Porsche and pull in beside the BMW. Josef stomped over to the driver's side and nearly ripped the door off. "Where the hell have _you_ been?" I saw her shrink back in fear at the violence in his voice and at the face of the fully changed vampire.

"What?!" She gasped. I rushed around to intervene, and helped her out of the car, being careful to stay away from Josef's fully extended fangs.

"Hi, Mick. What's going on here?" Josef didn't give me a chance to reply.

"Don't you ever answer your phone? Or your messages? Why weren't you home last night? Why haven't you called?"

"Josef—calm down, buddy. Give the lady a chance to explain."

Simone was getting seriously pissed off.

"I didn't know I had to check in with you. I lost my phone the other day, and I've been so busy, I haven't had the chance to get a new one. And, not that it is any of your business, I _was_ home last night. What's this all about, Josef?"

I saw my friend visibly struggling for self-control.

"Lady, Mick and I've been on a wild goose chase for two days looking for you. I can't believe you've been so self-absorbed, that you—" Wrong thing to say, Josef, I cringed.

"Self-absorbed?! You blood-sucking pig! Where the hell do you get off? You have no idea what I've been doing!" She reached into the purse she held and threw a jewelry store box at him. It bounced off Josef's thick skull. "Here! Happy freakin' birthday! Oh, and take this too." She pulled out what looked to be airline tickets. They landed at his feet. "Why don't you and Mick use these; you seem to like spending so much time together."

We stood there, in awe of her wrath. Then, with a click of her black high heels, she walked quickly back to the Porsche and drove angrily away.

All the anger seemed to drain out of Josef then. He reached down and gathered his gifts. He opened the box, marked with the name of Oliver's jewelry store. It was, of course, a watch. A gold Omega. He took it out of the box and turned it over. It was engraved. "Bite me," he read aloud, then laughed. The tickets were for a flight to Paris, leaving next weekend.

"Boy, you really screwed up this time," I said. He wasn't denying it. It all suddenly clicked. The threats to something he held dear: the Ferrari, not Simone. The lost phone. The jewelry store. Beth's secrets.

"What did she mean about my birthday? _I_ don't know when my birthday is. How could _she_ know? And she must have been lying about being home last night…unless…" He took out his phone.

"Mitchell, what address did you watch last night?"

"2011 North Beach. That's what you wrote down. I've got it right here." I could hear the other side of the conversation, and hear the guy shuffling some papers. "Yeah, 2011 South uhhh…Beach."

Josef hung up on him. "Dammit!" The next thing I knew, he was in the BMW, driving off. To grovel, I assumed. I looked at my watch. It was already 5:00. Time to change for my date. With Beth.

I saw Beth through the monitor by my door. She was wearing a certain little black dress I'd seen before…that time when she was doped up on vampire blood. I smiled at the memory of sexy, aggressive Beth. She was looking directly at the camera. "Are you going to let me in , or are you just enjoying the view?"

I opened the door, and Sexy Beth was here again, walking out of the dreams I'd had of her for weeks after that night. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I inhaled the rich smell of her perfume and the blood rushing just below her skin. Were two days enough of a recovery time?

"We need to get going. We're going to be late."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I told you; it's a surprise." Her smile was mysterious and irresistible. I grabbed my coat and we went down to her car. I hadn't filled her in on the Simone/Oliver fiasco yet. I thought it would be interesting dinner conversation—if that's where she was taking me. I loved watching her eat. I could live vicariously through her enjoyment of food.

She wanted to drive, so I settled in on the passenger side and prepared myself to just enjoy the ride. We drove awhile in silence, and I reached to hold her hand. It was warm and soft, a perfect description of all of Beth. We were heading toward the beach. This was getting interesting. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. When we turned down South Beach Street, I smiled in recognition. So, we were meeting up with Simone. I'd bet a million dollars that Josef was supposed to be there too, though since I hadn't heard from him since he tore off after her, I had no idea what we would find at Simone's. We arrived at 2011, a beautiful, modern, glass home right on the beach. I smelled the sea air. It was just getting dark, and I could hear the waves as the tide came crashing in. Josef's BMW was parked in the driveway. I hoped that I would come across as suitably surprised.

I got out and opened the door for Beth, admiring her beautiful thighs that showed where her dress rode up. She caught me looking, but just smiled.

"Simone's house, eh?" I asked, though of course, we both knew by now that I had caught on.

"Yes. We've been invited to a party." We walked up the softly lit path to the front door. I was about to ring the doorbell, when Beth stopped my hand. She directed my gaze to the glass windows beside the door. The house seemed to actually glow, hundreds of candles flickering all around Simone's living room. I looked more closely, and my eyes focused on Simone's couch. Apparently, someone else enjoyed the benefits of a good sofa. Josef and Simone lay in a passionate embrace, oblivious to the time, apparently. I looked at Beth, who shrugged happily. "Looks like they started without us." She reached down and slipped off her heels. "How about a walk on the beach, St. John?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I took her hand in mine. The moon was just coming up—my favorite time of the day.

The End


End file.
